1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air mattresses and more specifically it relates to a multiple position air mattress system for achieving various support positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air mattresses have been in use for years. A conventional air mattress is comprised of a rectangular flat structure that is inflatable forming a bed-like structure. Conventional air mattresses may have pumps built into them or may be inflated from an external air source. Conventional air mattresses are not capable of being positioned in more than a prone bed position. The present invention overcomes the inherent limitations contained within conventional air mattresses.